ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Zach "It's that Time Again!" PSA
Notes *Note that the reason Ultraman Zach is on hiatus is because of Final Exams. *PSAs will still come out during the hiatus because they are shorter than regular episodes. *Please dont take these tips seriously, they are meant for entertainment, if you follow these tips you will fail! (Exept the first tip, follow that one) Dialogue Jose: Hello everyone, i am Jose from the popular Ultra Series Ultraman Zach. Caboose: And I am Caboose from the same show. Jose: It has recently come to our attention that many students across the world will be facing one of the most evil things that the Earth has to offer... Caboose: Alarm clocks. Jose: what? no, i meant Final Exams. Caboose: What about Final Exams with alarm clocks? Jose: No, just Final Exams... Jose: As I was saying, this week is Final Exam Week for many schools across the globe. Caboose: and we have decided to give all of you people some tips to pass your exams. Jose: First, NEVER forget your pencils Caboose: always have 3 sharpened pencils at your diposal, just in cas you lose one. Jose: here is what happens when you dont have a pencil: Caboose: Max and Charles are taking an exam. Max: (whisper) Charles. Max: Charles. Max: Charles. Charles: what? Max: Can i borrow a pencil? Caboose: I am a teacher! Recess all day! YAAAAY! Jose: Caboose! Caboose: no recess all day. Caboose: Max and Charles! You were talking during the exam! Your tests have been...inval...invalid...invalidated! Max: aww. Jose: so always bring a few pencils. Caboose: Now, John and Amy will be demonstrating how to get good sleep before your exams. Jose: It is 9:00 the night before Amy's exam. John: Amy, you need to go to bed. Amy: can i finish this level? John: fine. Jose: it is now 3:30 AM and Amy still hasnt gone to sleep. John: Amy...(yawn) go to bed! Amy: Still havent finished the level! John: What have you been (yawn) doing! Amy: well, i got a snack, baked cookies, got a ride at the local llama farm... John: we live near a llama farm? Amy: well, i asked Caboose to act like a llama, then i rode him down the street for an hour throwing bananas at people's houses, made a cure for cancer, and launched the first manned rocket to Neptune. John:... Amy: then i came back here. John: how did you do all that without me noticing? Amy: I'm a ninja John: go to bed! Amy: fine! Jose: Now Caboose and I will be demostrating how to get a good breakfast. Jose gets out of bed Jose: uh-oh... it's exam week! Jose gets dressed and heads to the kitchen Caboose: hello beloved child I have made you breakfeast Jose: you mean breakfast? Caboose: you say tomato i say... pomato Jose: ... Caboose: I made you cereal an hour ago... but it's all mushy now... enjoy! Caboose hands Jose a bowl of mushy cereal. Jose: thanks? Caboose: I would make a great mother. Max: This is a very healthy breakfast, eggs and bacon, pancakes, and waffles are not good for you and you wont be able to function when you have to take an exam. Jose: Good luck on your finals everyone! Category:Ultraman Zach PSAs